Banana Boy
Banana Boy spends his working hours as the personal assistant of Swenlin Swine, head of the Swine Corporation. He's mild-mannered and satisfied with his job and would't have thought of trying to handle the responsibilities of a superhero had he not been inspired to do something with his powers by the Rubber Chicken. Said powers are the ability to switch between his regular form and the form of a giant banana as he pleases. It is unknown who his voice actor is. Character Background It is unknown what Banana Boy's civilian name is. His powers come from the fact that his parents lived downwind of a fruit irradiating plant, endowing him with the power to turn into a giant banana, with or without arms, and back at will. As he admits, he mainly uses it as a party trick. As banana, his outfit is automatically switched for a blue cape and white gloves. Peel and fruit can be separated, but it's unknown what this means for his health. Banana Boy didn't do anything with his mutant abilities beyond amusing a few people until the Rubber Chicken asked for help against Cement Head. That is, he showed up for battle but still didn't actually get to do anything with his powers as he was defeated by his own team member, the Sneezemaster, with one of her unpredictable sneezes. Whether he retired Banana Boy after that or continued the superhero career is unknown. As a civilian, Banana Boy is an employee at the Swine Corporation. Specifically, he is the secretary of Swenlin Swine. It is unclear if he ever knew his boss and Cement Head are the same person, but it's possible he only found out after going to battle against Cement Head. What this meant for his job in unknown as Swine had already abandoned the company by then. Personality Banana Boy is soft-hearted and a little awkward, but stress-proof and willing to do what's right. He knows his powers don't have much "cool"-factor, but is fine using them only to entertain at parties. This does not mean he doesn't have a small wish to be a hero, and despite his meek demeanor he can be rather dismissive of non-mutants, but without prompting he will not pause his civilian identity. Appearance Banana Boy is a short pig with a relatively large head. He has short brown hair, thick eyebrows, and wears glasses. As a secretary, he dresses in suits. As a banana, his transformation includes an iconic blue cape and white gloves. Fiction Cartoon Banana Boy is at work at the Swine Corporation when Darkwing Duck comes in to see Swenlin Swine. Darkwing informs him he wishes to talk with his boss about a mutant criminal, which prompts Banana Boy to tell him that he is a mutant himself and has the ability to turn himself into a giant banana. He gives a demonstration of his skill, which disturbs Darkwing and has him running over to Swine's office quickly. Later, at night, he is watching Soft Copy when the program is interrupted by the Rubber Chicken on advice of Gosalyn so he can reach other mutants in St. Canard to ask for help against Cement Head. Once he's gone, one of the newscasters, Daphne Duckbill, admits that she has a mutant power of her own and urges any mutants watching to join the fight. Banana Boy responds to the call along with Glue Gal and the four of them together form a superhero team. However, as they prepare to take on Cement Head, the Sneezemaster sneezes and takes down the team. Notes * In "Orange Is the New Purple, Part 2", Camille Chameleon takes various forms which aren't meant to have in-fiction significance. One of the forms she takes is Banana Boy's banana form. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Secretaries Category:1992 characters Category:Cartoon characters